1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a thin and lightweight light-emitting source, an organic light-emitting diode, that is, an organic electroluminescent light-emitting element is attracting attention, and an image display device including a number of organic electroluminescent light-emitting elements has been developed. The organic electroluminescent light-emitting element has a structure in which at least one layer of organic thin film formed of an organic material is interposed between a pixel electrode and a counter electrode. In recent years, the thinning and higher luminance of such an organic electroluminescent display device are demanded.
As an organic electroluminescent display device including an organic electroluminescent light-emitting element, a configuration including, for example, an element substrate, an organic electroluminescent light-emitting element, and a transparent sealing film covering the organic electroluminescent light-emitting element has been known, in which the organic electroluminescent light-emitting element includes an anode (pixel electrode) formed of metal, an organic thin film including a light-emitting layer, and a transparent cathode (counter electrode). JP 2002-252082 A discloses a configuration having a polarizer arranged on a sealing film, or a configuration having an antireflection film disposed on a sealing film.